Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is a well-known and valuable method of first aid used to resuscitate people who have suffered from cardiac arrest. CPR requires repetitive chest compressions to squeeze the heart and the thoracic cavity to pump blood through the body. Artificial respiration, such as mouth-to-mouth breathing or a bag mask apparatus, is used to supply air to the lungs. When a first aid provider performs manual chest compression effectively, blood flow in the body is about 25% to 30% of normal blood flow. However, even experienced paramedics cannot maintain adequate chest compressions for more than a few minutes. Hightower, et al., Decay In Quality Of Chest Compressions Over Time, 26 Ann. Emerg. Med. 300 (September 1995). Thus, CPR is not often successful at sustaining or reviving the patient. Nevertheless, if chest compressions could be adequately maintained, then cardiac arrest victims could be sustained for extended periods of time. Occasional reports of extended CPR efforts (45 to 90 minutes) have been reported, with the victims eventually being saved by coronary bypass surgery. See Tovar, et al., Successful Myocardial Revascularization and Neurologic Recovery, 22 Texas Heart J. 271 (1995).
In efforts to provide better blood flow and increase the effectiveness of bystander resuscitation efforts, various mechanical devices have been proposed for performing CPR. In one variation of such devices, a belt is placed around the patient's chest and an automatic chest compression device tightens the belt to effect chest compressions. Our own patents, Mollenauer et al., Resuscitation device having a motor driven belt to constrict/compress the chest, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,962 (Nov. 7, 2000); Bystrom et al., Resuscitation and alert system, U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,056 (Jul. 18, 2000); Sherman et al., Modular CPR assist device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,106 (May 23, 2000); and Sherman et al., Modular CPR assist device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,745 (Jun. 4, 2002); and our application Ser. No. 09/866,377 filed on May 25, 2001, and our application Ser. No. 10/192,771, filed Jul. 10, 2002, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,616,620 and 6,939,314 respectively, show chest compression devices that compress a patient's chest with a belt. Each of these patents or applications is hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Since seconds count during an emergency, any CPR device should be easy to use and facilitate rapid deployment of the device on the patient. Our own devices are easy to deploy quickly and may significantly increase the patient's chances of survival. Nevertheless, a novel chest compression device has been designed to further increase ease of use, further facilitate rapid deployment and further increase the durability and convenience of the device.
A problem encountered when building a lightweight, compact electro-mechanical chest compression device was that the device could overheat. (The motor, brake and electrical systems all produce heat.) Overheating can damage the device and may injure the patient.